Souta Itan
Souta Itan 'is the head chef of Appearance Souta is a young man with spiky dark-red hair and yellow eyes with a vertical scar on his left eyebrow. His main outfit is his restaurant's cooking uniform, consisting of a black shirt with the restaurant's logo on the back and left chest area of his shirt. Whenever he cooks, he wears a white cloth around his forehead. When he's not cooking, it's usually around his left wrist. Personality Souta is an energetic person who has the constant drive to improve and innovate his cooking, mostly due to his pursuit of his dream to become a top classed chef. Souta is cool under pressure and refuses to ever give up or lose to anyone without a fight. If he is ever in a tight spot, Souta visualizes what needs to be done, plans how to carry that out, and then immediately carries out his plan. Because of his sheer tenacity and creativity, his dishes and performance have been met with almost universal praise. Another one of Souta's greatest traits is his unrelenting pride for the restaurant he works in, willing to defend it from all adversaries. He never backs down from a challenge so he can prove his worth and that of the restaurant. He is quick to make friends and friendly rivals with almost anybody due to his exuberant yet humble nature. Unlike some upperclass chefs who like to brag about their status and/or origins, Souta does not care for the status of others or himself, wealth, and fame which he views as hinderances in the pursuit of cooking. He also hates the word perfection, believing that no dish is perfect and has room for improvements to make it even better. History Equipment Abilities '''Cooking: '''From years of experience, Souta is an extremely well rounded cook. The main feature of his style is that it borrows different styles, techniques, and cuisine types from around the world. Because of this, his style creates completely original cuisine of all types as the limitations of sticking to one particular field does not exist in this style. He's also extremely flexible and can use whatever lessons he has learned to create his dishes, even his past failures. A result of this is his excellent creativity. While average chefs rely on straightforward ideas and recipies, Souta's cooking goes much further than that. In most instances, his creativity comes from his vast array of knowledge and sometimes, even his mistakes, resulting in some of the most unique, unorthodox, and delicious dishes ever created. At the same time, Souta also cooks with the eater in mind, taking into account the consumer's health and mental state while making sure it is satisfying, a trait that has resulted in much gratitude from customers. *'Live Cooking: Live cooking is the preparation of a dish in front of a client rather than serving the finished product alone. Also known as "Showman Cooking." Souta learned how to do this after an experience where he had to attract customers to his restaurant's stand at a festival. From this experience, Souta has proven to be an excellent showman. *'Vegetable/Fruit Carving: '''This is an artistic skill of carving vegetables and/or fruits into artistic shapes such as flowers and animals. Souta has shown to make roses out of carrots and even a scale model of a Gundam out of strawberries using this skill making dishes more attractive. *'Sous Chef: '''Souta isn't just an amazing cook, he is also the best assistant one could have, When he helps another chef, he doesn't hinder the said chef at all or deviate from the original recipie. In fact, to the chef he's helping, it would seems like more than one person is helping him as Souta makes the process more efficient. '''Gourmet Zone: '''The Gourmet Zone is a term referring to a chef's state when they reach their maximum potential. It is superlative of regular concentration and focus. The conditions to enter this state vary from each person. One fundamental requirement to enter the Gourmet Zone is also to have an extreme amount of love and passion towards cooking. Furthermore, the cook must be highly talented to the point of prodigies. When in this mode, Souta's face has a monochrome expression and his hearing is filtered, cutting any unecessary information in order to focus even more on the task at hand. There are some things that he can only do while in the Gourmet Zone such as preparing ingredients that require pin point precision. For Souta, his individual condition to enter the Gourmet Zone is his pride in the restaurant he works at and that he wants to protect the reputation of the restaurant and his friends. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Human